


To Be One With Ice

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Diagon Alley, Familiars, Harry is a bit of an asshole, He also is a bit on the sadist side, Hogwarts, House Elves, I write on my phone, Ice weapons, Its Hell, Knockturn Alley, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, NOTHING IS FULLY EDITED, Not all human Harry, Polyamory, Twincest, all the things, cold Harry, fire weapons, gringotts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night he's left with the Dursley's, Harry almost dies. His magic saves him, but it changes him. He has an affinity for ice. The bad thing is, it's left him cold, distant. Ony a select few get to see beyond the outer layer.</p><p>I'm updating once or twice month.  School started and I'm dying already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yer a Wizard Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hagrid is not in this chapter. I don't even know if I'm gonna make them friends. I just really liked that saying.

It started the night of Halloween when he was a year old. The night his parents were killed. The people that had found him after his parents were killed by Voldemort -Mr. Flight from death- had left him on the doorstep, mid-November. It was colder that year then it's been the years past. His body wasn’t able to withstand the temperature. His magic had reacted when he was near death, his lips had started turning blue and breathing had been becoming harder. What was left of his magical core was spent turning him into something new. Getting rid of any impurities in him to do so.

He thrived in the cold after that. The colder months meant he had more energy. He was happier, more carefree. If you could call it that. The bad thing about what he had become was he turned cold, distant. He was no longer the giggly, happy little boy. 

His relatives thought him strange. The morning they took him in, they threw him in the cupboard under the stairs. Then proceeded to forget about him. 

It never got better. The older he got the worse they became. By the age of six, he was a slave. The smallest things done wrong, he was beaten for. 

He was four when he noticed it. The way his steps were ice encrusted sometimes. When he was mad, how the temperature around him seemed to plummet. How the world around him was covered in frost? The madder his was, the worst off the surroundings were.

When Harry was five he started being able to make a blade of some kind. It started out as just a cylinder of ice. HIS ice. If he concentrated enough while creating the ice, it wouldn’t melt unless he wanted it to. How when he used it, he could actually aim. Be specific on what was affected. Over two years, he perfected his talent. His ability with ice. The cylinder had become a dagger. One that he would add to as it became too small for his size.

He was seven when he finally stood up for himself. He’d finally been able to perfect his way with ice. 

It was a late Friday evening. He knew this way, if he had to physically hurt them, it wouldn't be as noticeable after a couple of days healing. 

The Horse, Pig, and the Whale were sat in front of the telly, watching some show that the Pig had wanted to watch. A chocolate cake split between the Pig and the Whale.

He froze the locks on the cupboard. The hinges becoming too cold, any kind of pressure would surely shatter them. He gave a hard push, the door fell, sounding with a loud _thunk _.__

The idiots were too engrossed with their show to hear what had just happened. 

He made his way into the living room, hand on the handle of his dagger. With a swipe of his other hand, the Dursley’s were stuck to whatever they sat on, their bodies frozen in place. Vernon’s, the whale, face had turned a lovely shade of purple. The black hole he called a mouth open, ready to start screaming at the _freak who dared leave his cupboard _.__

Harry sent a cold glare at the whale, silencing him quickly. “I have had enough of you. This day onwards, you will listen to me. You will do as I say and you will not complain or talk in my presence unless asked to directly.”

“Why would we listen to you freak?” The horse shrieked. Her long neck craned around her pig of a son to look at him.

“If you want to stay healthy and alive, that's what should make you listen,” Harry told her, his voice cold and void of any emotion.

“You couldn’t hurt us! You’re useless, can’t do anything right!” Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs. The vein above his left eye looked to be throbbing painfully. He was starting to look like an angry pimple that needed to be popped.

Harry calmly walked over to the pig, twirling the blade in his hand. He smiled coldly at Dudley, effectively terrifying the pig. The ever growing wet spot between his legs answers enough. 

“How does getting to know my dagger better sound Duds? Does the pig want to tell its parents to listen or are we doing this the hard way you fat blob?” Harry hissed in his ear. The s’s entirely too snake like for Dudley’s taste.

“Yo-y-you can’t do any-anyth-anything to me. Mum-mummy and daddy wo-wo-o-o-wont allow you to. You’ll be pu-pun-punish-punished freak.” Dudley stuttered, not believing his own words. His parents couldn’t do anything. They were helpless just like he was.

The smile Harry gave them had shivers running down their spines. Each equally and utterly terrified of him.  
“Is that right you fat tub? Well then, guess it’s the hard way this time.” Harry gave a put-upon sigh, “well, alright.” The frown he gave utterly fake.

The next moment, tubby lost his shirt, a long angry red line starting from over his right breast all the way down to his belly button. The ice was entirely too cold for him to bleed. The surrounding areas turning an unhealthy shade of blue. “You’re even more disgusting looking shirtless. I feel the need to run to the bathroom and retch.” Harry sneered, looking utterly revolted. “Hm… Should we add a hand print to your upper arm Pig? Making it so you can't take your shirt off outdoors for months, maybe even years if I’m nice enough?”

Petunia, the Horse, looked terrified. Her poor duddikins. Vernon’s face had gone a ghostly shade of white. He looked ready to just say fuck it all, just _stop hurting his son _.__

Harry reached his small hand up, placing it, and holding tightly to the pigs’ upper left bicep. The area quickly turning colors. Dudley was in so much pain. His front burned. His arm burned. He just wanted it to stop. “Mummy.” Dudley whimpered. He wanted Harry to stop. For his parents to agree. “Daddy.” He whimpered again. “Tell him okay. Pleaaase. Make him stop.” He was close to crying. The corners of his eyes were filled with tears ready to fall. 

“Fine. We agree to your rules. Just stop hurting Dudley!” Vernon snapped. 

Harry backed away from Dudley, his dagger melting into his skin as if it hadn’t been there. Walking over to the arm chair closest the telly and sitting down in it. ”There are going to be some rules around here. But the first thing is, I get Dudley’s room. He will go through and get rid of over half of his toys and then move into the smallest bedroom. You will then get me the appropriate furniture, clothing, books and toys. Now the rules. Number one, you will never speak in front of me. The only time you can is if asked a question directly. Number two, no lying. If I find out, you lied there will be a punishment. And trust me, you won't like it.” Harry gave a goblin worthy grin at this.” Number three, house work is up to you. But it will be done. Number four, money is up to me. You will pay the monthlies but the other stuff, like clothing, food, toys, the things that aren’t entirely necessary, at least your version, will be run through me before being bought. You will write me down a list of the monthlies, how much you bring home a month and then give it to me. The fifth and final rule, no one will know. And I mean No One. Do we understand each other?”

The three gave quick nods of their heads, not wanting to upset their new, _master _.__

“Is there anything I should know about? Anything you’ve been hiding from me?” Harry was curious, he knew that the ice thing wasn’t exactly human normal. Where had it come from?

Petunia nodded her head, yes, not knowing if she could speak.

“Spit it out then. I don’t have all night.”

“Your mother. Your mother was a witch. A letter came for her when she was eleven. She was whisked away to a school called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She uh, she met your father there. James, James Potter. There was a war. Your parents on one side and the other side thought of you as a threat. So on Halloween of 81, the madman came and killed your parents, attempted to kill you. He failed. I wasn’t told what had happened. There was an um… A note on you. Told us the basics of what happened. We get paid 500 galleons a month. That’s roughly 5,000 pounds. It’s rightly yours. Pulled directly from you accounts. Lily, your mother, she um… She left her old school trunk in the attic. If you want to look through that.”

Petunia couldn’t look her nephew directly in the eye. She knew her sister was going to skin her alive when she died. She also knew that the boy in front of her would do the same.

“Alright then. Get my bedroom ready for the night. I’ll be in the attic. Remember, I expect breakfast when I wake up. Whale, don’t forget the list either.”

With that, Harry unfroze the trio before getting up and heading for the attic. He was going to learn about this world. He would not be going and not know a thing. He would sooner die.


	2. Happy Birthday Harry

For his eighth birthday, he had Petunia take him to Diagon Alley.

The day started as any other day would. He would wake up at nine, take a shower, brush his teeth, and then go back to his room and read for thirty minutes. He would then get dressed and head down for breakfast. 

The table would be set, the horse at the stove, cooking something. He sat down at the head of the table, Dudley rushing over with a glass of milk, before disappearing to go do who knows what.

Harry thought about what he was going to do for the day, which of his slaves he would need. He looked away from the wall to Petunia putting a plate in front of him, a couple waffles, bacon, and fruit. 

She turned to walk away, get out of his sight. Not wanting to be punished so early in the morning. Or the evening by not completing the list of chores that belonged to her and only her. His voice stopped her in her tracks. "Horse, wait."

She turned her head around to look at him, the fork twirling in his hand, brows scrunched together. "Yes, Harry?"

"I am in need of you today. I wish to go to Diagon Alley. I've finally finished with my mother's books, and would like to get new ones. You have thirty minutes to get ready. If you can get through the day without a nasty comment or face, I will start referring to you as Petunia at all times and you will get extra spending money." Harry stated before he started eating his breakfast.

"Yes, Harry. Thank you, Harry." She scurried out of the room, not wanting him to take back what he said by being a nuisance.  
***  
When the thirty minutes were up, he left his bedroom and headed down the stairs and towards the front door where Petunia was waiting for him, purse and car keys in hand. She opened the door and he left first, going to the passengers side and getting in. Petunia put her purse in the backseat before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

Harry spent most of the car ride staring out the window, not particularly interested in anything in particular.

They stopped and parked in front of a run-down strip of buildings. Many of the people not even glancing at the shops that were located there.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Horse?"

"There should be a sign reading Leaky Cauldron; I can't see it so you will have to guide us until we get inside," Petunia spoke. She hadn’t gone with her sister any of the times she went to go get her school supplies.

"Follow me then."

He got out of the car, not bothering on waiting for Petunia and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. 

The entrance was fairly rundown looking. The sign over the door, looking like it could fall at any moment. He pulled open the door and headed straight for the bar counter, ignoring the people littered around the place. Petunia trailed behind him. The barkeep, Tom, was their best bet for getting in the alley.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

The barkeep looked up from the glass he was cleaning, smiling kindly at the young boy, "What can I do for you?"

"Need to get into the alley. If you could help please."

Tom's eyes drifted upwards to glance at Petunia before looking back at the boy."Of course, right this way." The glass was set down and they headed for the brick wall. The barkeeps wand was drawn out to tap a series of bricks before being put away. “Have a good day young man,” Tom said, nodding before going back to the counter.

"Thank you," Harry replied before walking forward.

He had looked at the map his mother had drawn in her trunk the night before, memorizing the place. 

Knowing what stores he needed to go to and what ones peaked his interest, he muttered what store they were to go to first. "Gringotts first, Petunia."

Harry walked slowly over to the building, wanting to look around him for a moment before going into the bank.

Gringotts was a beautiful multi-level building made out of white marble located near the intersection of Knockturn and Diagon. 

White stairs led to the entrance, a warning engraved in the marble by the front door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed ___

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, ___

_For those who take, but do not earn, ___

_Must pay most dearly in their turn, ___

_So if you seek beneath out floors ___

_A treasure that was never yours, ___

_Thief, you have been warned, beware ___

_Of finding more than treasure there. ___

The guards pulled open the solid doors and Harry gave a short nod of thanks before getting in line before the least busy teller. Petunia went to sit down on one of the benches towards the entrance, not entirely comfortable in the place.

The other witches and wizards were trying to force their way in front of him. Pushing him back or out of the line all together proved to be a difficult feat. His feet were stuck to the ground with a mild layer of ice. 

When he finally stepped up to the goblin teller, the goblin didn't even look up before pushing his hand in Harry's direction. "Key."

"Don't have one. The old coot left me on my families doorstep and just left me."

The goblin didn't look pleased by this statement, only wanting the humans to hurry up. "Name then?"

"Harry Potter."

One eyebrow raised considerably before going back to looking like he didn't care.

"I need five drops of blood on this parchment here." The goblin stated as he pulled a piece of parchment from one of the drawers and slapping it down in front of him.

It didn't look like he was going to be given anything to cut his finger with, so he used the forefinger on his left hand and willed a small amount of ice on the tip to prick his right hand's thumb. The small piece of ice melting and soaked back into his skin when he drew blood. He squeezed out the five drops of blood before the small pinprick turned a startling shade of blue and then faded, leaving no damage at all.

The goblin was actually startled by this. It took him longer to school his facial expression then he would ever admit to.

The goblin looked down at the parchment, his eyebrows raising as the writing appeared. When it looked as if the parchment was done, the goblin looked up at him, an eyebrow raised as if to say, _what the actual fuck? ___

"Follow me, Mr. Potter." The goblin muttered, heading for the double door at the end of the hall.

The guards opened the door for them to get through before letting them fall shut with a loud _bang _.__

The door the goblin took him to was large, heavy looking. The name Ragnok sat off to one side in large bold letters.

The goblin looked at him begore knocking, the goblin, Ragnock, was of higher status than him, meaning he could be severely punished from just barging in.

"Come in," a voice barked from the other side.

"Wait here, Mr. Potter." The goblin said before closing the door behind him.

Ragnocks voice was muffled by the door, the other goblin couldn't even be heard.

It was a few minutes later when a slightly shaken goblin came back out. "You can go in now, Mr. Potter."

"Okay, thanks." Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to go in by the way that poor goblin looked.

He went to the still open door, albeit a little reluctantly, the goblin closing it behind him.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Potter. We just need to talk about a few things and you'll be on your way." Answered the large goblin behind the equally large desk.

Harry nodded his head, going to take a seat in the chair across from Ragnok.

"Are you aware of all the houses your heir to?"

"You mean more than Potter and Black," Harry stated. He knew now , the way the goblin in front of him, was treating him, that it was significant if it got them to treat him like this.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You are the heir to six houses. Five if you want to be technical. What we need from you is to take and wear the sole heir rings, and then approve or reappoint a goblin to oversee your accounts."

"Tell me, what's your opinion on my account managers?"

"Hard workers, smart, likely to make more money than lose."

"Keep them on then, change one if you start to feel differently about them."

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"The rings?"

Ragnok nodded before pressing a button on his desk. It was a few moments before another goblin entered the room, a tray of small boxes stacked on it.

"That will be all," Ragnok said as the goblin placed the tray on his desk. The goblin quickly moving out and off to tend to whatever he was doing before the interruption.

"Main house goes on your dominant hand's thumb," Ragnok said, handing Harry the Peverell ring. "The founders houses go on you pointer finger. Black goes on your middle and Potter goes on your ring finger." Ragnok finished, handing Harry the corresponding house rings.

Each ring seemed to glow a little bit when first put on. Ragnok later told him that the rings were taking his magical signature, making it so no one else could claim Lord unless he was killed. They both knew that wasn't going to be something to worry about. Seeing as the only way to be Lord Peverell was to be the Master of Death. That was who the ring was specifically made for. Death hadn't known when or who his Master was going to be born as. All he knew was they were going to be a wizard. So He left the ring with the goblins when the bank was first starting.

"I have one last question. After that, I want a copy of my houses financial reports and a list of properties, with lists telling me what protections each one gives, then get some money from my vaults."

"Okay, that won't take long. What is this question?"

"Can I do a recall on three items that officially belong to me?"

"You can. Call them with your house ring and they shall appear in front of you. I would recommend waiting a year or two first. And then do it where you don't need to touch them. If they haven't been in your vault, something could have been done to them. You can bring them here or owl us. We would send a curse breaker to have a look."

Harry nodded, he would wait two years. He'd gets to know this world better for another year, then move into a house he owned. Then and only then would he do a recall. 

"Thank you for your help Goblin Ragnok."

"Silver claw will take you to your trust fund. It gets refilled every six months. He should be waiting outside the door."

And with that, Harry had a plan. The Dursley's were fun, but they got on his nerves too often. 

He'd move out. 

The only downer was having to go back when the old coot found out eventually. That would be a pain and an unneeded distraction.


	3. Went in for an owl, left with a cat, two snakes and an owl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his Hogwarts letter. Draco in a brat. He hates shopping. And he left the pet store with more than he intended to buy.

He’d spent the time between his tenth birthday and a week before his eleventh traveling the world, learning anything and everything he could.

On the 23rd, he’d walked into the Potter Castle and straight for his bed, dropping his bag and clothing along the way. The moment his face hit the pillow, he was out.  
The house elves made quick work of his clothes, the bag was emptied and sorted and the blanket pulled up to his chin.

Weesey popped into his room at 9am, leaving a platter of breakfast foods on his nightstand, the curtains opened, and a quiet master before popping out.  
Harry woke with a stir. His face burying into the pillow with a loud groan. He rolled over onto his back and blinked sleepily at the ceiling.

Kicking the sheets to the foot of the bed, he sat up and placed his feet on the freezing cold stone floor. 

Harry sleepily walked to the bathroom, a hand reaching up to rub at his face. 

The bath was already drawn, the water was a milky color. He laid back in the tub, the water stopping below his chin. He spent thirty minutes freezing and unfreezing the water before washing and getting out. 

The water was frozen before absorbing into his skin. He splashed his face with cold water before brushing his teeth. He took a moment to look in the mirror, mind allowed to wander wherever that moment.

When he was back in his bedroom, Harry quickly rummaged through his closet, choosing the outfit of the day. A dark green collared shirt with a black pair of jeans, the ribbon used to tie his hair back the same color as the shirt.

He went back to his freshly changed bed and sat down, putting the platter in front of him. The moment he took his first sip of tea, the Daily Prophet, and The Quibbler popped into view. He went to grab The Quibbler when he finally looked at the stack. A white envelope with a purple seal of a lion, a badger, a snake, and an eagle surrounding a large H, sat neatly on top, just begging to be opened.

_**Mr. H. Potter __**_ ****  
_**The Biggest Room __ ****  
_**Potter Castle _ **  
_**Vleurf Woods _ **  
_**England _ ****_**_**_**_**_**_**_

“Huh. It’s finally come.”

Harry quickly grabbed the letter, grabbing the knife from the platter. The envelope was quickly opened and the letter pulled out. He quickly read through, muttering some of the words aloud.

 

**￼￼HOGWARTS SCHOOL ** _of _**WITCHCRAFT **_and _**WIZARDRY ******__****__****

 

__**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore __ **  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock _,  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _____****

 

_Dear Mr Potter _,__  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
￼  
_**Minerva McGonagall __ ****  
_**Deputy Headmistress _ **  
Second page  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_**_**_

 

UNIFORM  
_**First-year students will require: _ **  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_**_

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK _ ****_**_

 

__**Yours sincerely, __ ******  
￼  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions 

 

“Weesey,” he called.

She popped into view, bowing to him. “Yes, Master?”

“Send a reply. I’ll be attending.”

“Right away master.” A quick nod and she was gone.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast before making his way for the floo. A pair of shoes and a robe were sat waiting by the powder and the list of what he needed was neatly folded in his pocket. 

Donning the items and a quick “I won't be home for lunch,” was said before he stepped into the floo, throwing the powder down. The green flames licked at his ankles, his voice ringing through the room. “Borgin and Burkes.” And he was gone.

The floo was never a pleasant way to travel, no matter how many times he used it. The residents and shops were always rushing past your view and made most beginners incredibly nauseous. Some even vomiting the moment they stepped out.

He closed his eyes for a moment, running over what shops he would visit. There being no need to be in the alleys longer than absolutely necessary.  
Books, wand, telescope and clothing would be in Diagon. Potions would be in Knockturn.  
The moment the world stopped moving, he stepped out of the fireplace, not a hair out of place.

“Welcome back Lord P,” was heard as he left Borgin and Burkes, not even bothering to look at anything in the shop. Harry would come by once a month, see what new items Borgin had.

He pulled up the hood of his cloak and started giving off an aura of death. The residents of the alley giving him a wide birth to move about. 

He ducked into Potage’s Cauldron Shop first, heading straight for the Pewter Cauldron, Size  
2 and grabbed one. On the way to the front of the store, he also grabbed a Copper Cauldron Size 2. 

He currently had a potion brewing in his other Copper Cauldron and was in need of another. 

The two cauldrons were placed on the counter, the man behind it quickly putting them in a bag. “40 galleons.”

The small bag hanging from his waist was brought into view. His hand went into the pouch, coming out a moment later with 20 galleons before disappearing again to bring out the rest.

He dumped them on the counter, waited for a moment for them to be counted before grabbing his bag and heading back out. 

The next store he stopped in was Mr. Mulpepper’s Apothecary. Harry didn’t even bother going to look throughout the store, going straight for the counter.

“Yes?” The woman said, not even looking up from her book, _**Most Famous Necromancers Through the Ages. _ ****_**_

“ Seven Runespoor fangs, three Chizpurfle fangs, four Clabbert Pustules, one first year potions kit, one potions kit bag and two sets of crystal phials.” 

The woman nodded, pressing a bell on the counter before all of the said items started appearing in front of him. “17 Galleons and 3 Sickles.”

The money was given and his items placed in his bag. She went back to reading and he left.

He exited Knockturn near Gringotts and went straight for Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment. 

The brass scales were toward the counter and the telescopes were by the door. He quickly grabbed one of the Telescope boxes and a set of Brass Scales. Putting them down, he quickly dug out 8 Galleons, handed them over and put his items in his bag.

He spent more time in Flourish and Blotts, having yet to go through all of their books.

He grabbed a basket before wandering throughout the store. Grabbing a book every now and then. When he thought his basket was sufficiently full, he headed towards the front. All Hogwarts books were stacked in piles, signs hanging with what years books were below. Not really helping to grab what you needed,

He pulled out the list from his pocket, glancing at the titles on the list to see what ones matched up. 

“Magical Drafts and Potions, The Standard Book of Spells G1, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration, Magical Theory and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,” Harry muttered, grabbing them as he read. 

He quickly made his way to the counter. He handed the basket over, mind wandering to what was left on the list.

“27 Galleons please.” 

The money was given and the books shrunk,- “tap it with a wand and they'll be full size”-, before he put them away and left, giving a small nod of thanks.

The one store he’d been dreading since he'd arrived in Knockturn was next. 

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

With a small, inaudible sigh, he walked in. The ding letting Mrs. Malkin’s know she had a new customer.

He pulled off his cloak, hanging it over the arm holding his bag. Harry glanced around, looking at everyone there. 

A blonde head was on one of the platforms, obviously upset to be in the place if the nose in the air and the complaints falling from his mouth were any indication.

“One moment deary! Go ahead and step up and I’ll get to you in a moment.”

Harry kept his mouth shut as he set his bag on the ground and hung his cloak on the hook. He was hoping the brat wouldn’t talk to him, but his luck always sucked.

“Are you going to Hogwarts? I got my letter today. Mummy and Daddy wanted to take me shopping before all of the Mudbloods showed up. I’ll be in Slytherin, all of my family goes to Slytherin. If I wind up in Hufflepuff I might just change schools.” Draco -because that hair is most defiantly a Malfoy thing- turned to look at him, sticking a hand out at the same time. “I’m Draco Malfoy.”

Harry tried not to sigh. He tried. He failed.

He looked at Draco, one eyebrow slightly raised. “Hadrian. Yes, I am going to Hogwarts.” 

Harry looked at the offered hand for a moment before looking forward again. 

“Stop moving.” He could hear Madam Malkin mutter, a pin in her mouth.

“What house do you think you’ll be in?”

“Slytherin.” All he wanted was for the brat to stop talking and for Madam Malkin to hurry up. 

Torture. That's what this was.

He could almost hear Madam Malkin the moment she stood up and moved in front of Harry. “Lucy will be with you in a moment Mr. Malfoy.”

“What can I do for you today?” She asked, her measuring tape already in use.

“Three sets of plain black work robes, one plain pointed hat, two pairs of Hungarian Horntail leather gloves, one pack of name tags, and two winter coats. Black, one having silver fastenings and the other gold.”

“It’ll be several hours. Would you like for me to send them to you by an owl or come pick them up?” She stood back, the tape measure flying to her hand. Harry’s arms going back down to his sides.

“Owl.”

“Go to the counter, leave your name and pay. Your purchase should arrive in three hours.”

He nodded his head and stepped down. He quickly slipped his cloak back on and grabbed his bag from the ground before heading to the counter by the door.

“That will be 52 galleons and 5 sickles. Just write your name on this sheet here please.” The red headed women said, pointing to a piece of parchment where 13 other people were listed.

He quickly dug out said amount of money and dropped it on the counter before grabbing the quill and dipping it in the ink pot. 

Hadrian Potter

He put the quill back on the table before turning away and leaving. 

The, hopefully, last stop was only a minute walk away. Ollivanders, maker of fine wands.

The store seemed empty when he walked in. Even if you looked around, it was wall after wall of wands. 

He sent out a little chill that only he could feel, one that would let him know where the man was.

Far right corner, behind the stack of wands. 

The creepy man showed up when he looked towards the door. His large silver eyes unblinking. 

“I wondered when I’d be seeing you, Mr. Potter! It seemed only yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying their first one.”

He looked at Harry for another moment before walking away, looking for a wand to start with. “Yes, let’s start with this one, Unicorn Hair and cherry wood, quite flexible.”

Ollivander handed it to Harry, looking at him expectantly. 

Harry gave it a small wave, knowing it wasn’t matching him. The bookshelves immediately turned to ash, all of the wands sliding in different directions.

Ollivander looked pained, “nope.”

“If I may, Mr. Ollivander?”

Ollivander looked at him a moment, squinting slightly before nodding.

“Cold. The core needs to have something to do with freezing. The wood has to be only for those that are incredibly powerful. And that Phoenix Feather and Holly wand? Destroy it. It would be mine, but I will never touch that, thing,” Harry sneered. That wand was just… No.

Ollivander gave a quiet hum before turning back around. “I have three like you speak of. Elder wood, Ice Phoenix, and Slightly yielding. Red Oak, Ice Phoenix and solid. And finally, Ebony, Ice Phoenix and surprisingly swishy.”

Harry watched him grab boxes from the stacks, each box a different color and length.

The man wandered back to him, the boxes placed on the counter. “Okay Mr. Potter, try this one. Ebony.” He said handing the dark wand over.

Harry gave it a quick wave, the windows shattered behind him. 

“Okay, red oak?” Ollivander asked, grabbing the wand from his hand and handing him the next one.

A small swish later, the entire store was covered in ice. 

“Elder?”

This one caused a pleasant tingle to run throughout his body. His hair stood for a moment, small snowflakes falling in front of his face.

A small smile appeared on Harry’s face, highly pleased with finding his wand. He knew nothing would ever compete with the way the Elder wand felt sitting in his hand, but this one. This one was very, very close.

“Very curious Mr. Potter. Very curious indeed.”

“What?”

“There is only one other wand I know of made from elder wood. The Elder Wand, one of the three Deathly Hallows.” He blinked once before abruptly turning away. “Seven Galleons Mr. Potter. A wand holster costs two galleons.”

“Two wand holsters.”

“Eleven Galleons total.”

Harry dumped said amount into Ollivander's hand. He took one of the holsters and put it in his bag before putting the second holster on his wrist, the wand going in a moment later.

Harry was almost out the door when Ollivander spoke again. “ We can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible, yes… But great.”

The door closed behind him, an amused smile could be seen on his face if one looked close enough.

He leaned against the wall for a moment, running through everything he purchased. He still needed an owl. The ones at the manor screamed Lord Potter.

With a small groan and a quiet curse, he made his way for his last stop. Magical Menagerie, home of the cramped animals.

The first thing he noticed about the shop was every wall was covered. There was an inch that didn't have an animal on it.

He glanced around the room, a few of the animals catching his eye.

He started in the bird section, knowing he wasn’t going to be leaving with just a bird. 

There was one. She was solid white, her ice blue eyes were staring unblinkingly at him.

He gave her a short nod before walking straight towards her. He unlatched her cage and held out his arm, allowing her to decided to rest on him.

She gave a small noise before nipping at his hair, deciding that yes, she would stay with him.

She moved up to his shoulder as he moved around the store, stopping to stare here and there. 

That's when he saw it. 

Them.

Two snakes and a kitten. All in one cage.

That’s not what shocked him the most. It was the pull he felt towards them.

The closer he got the stronger the pull. 

When he was finally stood before them, staring at their backs, he understood.

The snakes had a white circle and a triangle on their backs, the cat, a black line resting between its eyes.

The snakes weren’t that big, they could rest in his coat pockets and peek their heads out when needed. The kitten could fit in his hands easily. 

~Massster~  
~You’ve come~

His eyes widened for a moment before he opened the cage, sticking his hands in for the snakes to crawl into, putting them in one pocket. Their little heads peaking out the top.

The kitten was picked up and put on his other shoulder, claws digging in the fabric to cling on.

He wandered his to the counter, a couple people behind it working with customers. He stood there for a moment, waiting for someone to help him.

One looked from their catalog, meeting his eyes before looking down and putting the catalog down.

She came over to him, a pleasant smile on her face. “What can I help you with?”

“Your highest quality owl cage, kitten food, owl treats and two mice.”

“Right away sir. Would you like them shrank and packaged?” 

“Yes.”

“Be right back.” 

She went through the door behind her, coming out a moment later with all the items in a pouch, ready for him to put away.

“Anything else?”

“I have an Owl, two snakes, and a kitten. That will be all.”

“90 Galleons and 10 sickles please.”

The moment he was out of the store, he headed for knockturn, straight to Borgin and Burkes.

He stopped outside the store, muttering the location his owl was to go before going inside.

“Mr. P! I have new stuff if you’d like to look.”

“Not today, I'll be back on the 31st next month,” Harry answered, not even bothering to look in the direction the voice came from.

He made his way to the floo, pulling the kitten to his chest, whispering for them to close their eyes. 

He threw the powder down, “Potter Castle.”

Harry walked out of the fireplace, setting the kitten down on the ground and letting the snakes come out of his pocket. 

He took his packages out of his pocket before calling for Weesey.

“What can Weesey do for Master?”

“Most of this is for Hogwarts. Put it in a trunk and put it next to the floo on the first of September. The rest is either for my potions lab or food and treats for them. Leave that out. The wand holster is to be placed on my nightstand. I’ll be in the library. I expect something to drink when I get there.” He went to head for the stairs, before stopping for a moment. “A white owl with ice blue eyes will be showing up in a bit. She's allowed to move as she pleases along with them.”

He glanced back at his newly acquainted ‘pets.’ A large sigh was heard as he went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone have a guess as to what the cat and snakes mean to him? What do you think they have to do with him?


	4. Neville Will Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love luna and neville.

On the First of September, Weesey popped into his room, drew back his curtains, and left his breakfast on the table before popping away. 

The kitten, Terisita, got up from her corner of the bed and stretched. Her back arched slightly before she moved to sit on her Master’s chest. A loud meow escaped her mouth, gently nuzzling at his cheek.

His eyes opened, the green orbs locking on the kitten before closing them again. He groaned loudly, not ready for the day to start. 

Terisita happily trotted down her Master's stomach before jumping off and then onto the floor and out of his room all together.

His eyes opened again, a small sigh escaping before pushing the blanket down and rolling over. His arm dangled over the edge of the bed, his face buried in the mattress before looking towards the wall. He stared for a few moments, trying to summon the courage to get up.

Minutes passed by before he finally stood up and headed for the bathroom. His night shorts were taken off and thrown to the floor before stepping into his bathtub. The water was green, pieces of plants were resting at the bottom. The smell coming from the water, helping to wake him up.

He rested his head on the edge, closing his eyes for the next half hour. 

When the time was up, he got up and the water was absorbed as usual.

He quickly washed his face before going to his closet. He pulled a beautiful royal blue shirt from the hanger, the matching hair-tie hanging around the collar of the shirt before grabbing a pair of black pants from below. 

He rapidly got dressed, making sure to get his hair perfect before tying it up. 

Breakfast was eaten at a leisurely pace as he read the papers. He even turned the Quibbler upside down to spot all of the creatures, like the little blonde girl had shown him when he traveled.

At 10:40, he put on the wrist holsters from his bedside table, being sure to slip the elder and Phoenix feather in his right wrist holster and the hollow in the other. 

The floo room held a pair of shoes, a cloak, and his trunk, ready for him to leave. 

Soundlessly slipping his cloak and shoes on he tapped the trunk, instantly shrinking it. He shoved it into a pocket before turning to head for the floo. Terisita, Terryal, and Sephtis were sat on the stone in front of the fireplace waiting for him. Min-Jee was already flying towards Hogwarts, her cage in his trunk. She got really cranky being in her cage for long periods of time.

Bird was evil.

He soundlessly picked up the trio, Terryal and Sephtis going straight to his pockets and Terisita curled around his head. She was about full size now, only because this was the size he was most happy with.

All thirty of the Castle’s house elves appeared as he stepped into the floo. 

Weesey handed him a handful of powder, cupping his hand with hers.

She stepped back in line with the rest. 

“Good luck Master!” “Have a good semester Master!” “Write us if you need anything Master!” Rang through the room moments later. All the elves saying their goodbyes, saying how much they were going to miss him. 

He gave them a small, indulgent smile. “I’ll be sure to write. I’ll be coming home for the holidays. I’ll miss you all as well.” 

He threw down the powder, the familiar feeling of the flames against his legs started. 

“Platform 9 and 3/4,” was heard by the elves.

The houses blurred by as he traveled, each and everyone having a name resting over the stop.

He came out of the third fireplace on the platform, other people were appearing in the floo’s next to him, quickly moving out of the way for the next person.

A scarlet steam engine sat in front of him, the smoke coating the air behind it. 

The platform was packed, muggle-borns, half-bloods, and pure-bloods gathered in groups, talking about how excited they were. A sign hung overhead, Hogwarts Express it read.

Cats could be seen winding through their owner's legs, a toad hopping here and there. Owls hooted overhead, not sure what was happening. The sound of dragging trunks could be heard over all else.

He looked towards the front of the train as he walked slowly to the trains entrance. His snakes heads peeking out of his coat, curious as to what was happening.

Kids of all ages were half hanging out the front car windows, waving wildly to friends and family.

He glanced around, stopping to stare at a round-faced, pudgy boy. “Gran I’ve lost my toad again.” 

The woman he was talking to, Gran, just sighed. “Oh, Neville.”

Hadrian rose a brow to that. The boy had all the potential, his grandmother was just holding him back. I’ll have to make friends with him, he thought. 

His eyes strayed to the large group of people near the fourth or fifth car. A boy with dreadlocks looked to be holding a small box, a red-haired twin hovering over each shoulder. Shouting in his ears, “give us a look, Lee, go on.” 

The boys lips twisted into a small smirk that only those that were looking closely at would notice. He lifted a part of the lid off, a long, hairy leg poked out. People ran away screaming, scared of a little spider. 

Hadrian gave a quiet chuckle to that, liking those three boys already. 

He finally boarded the train, no more distractions.

He walked toward the back, trying to find an empty compartment. 

Around the eighth car, he finally found one. He opened the door and slid in, closing it behind him. He let Terisita off his shoulders and Sephtis and Terryal out of their pockets. They all gathered on the seat next to him. 

He pulled out his trunk, returning it to full size, before lifting it onto the shelf before returning to his seat, his hands going to his lap. 

Hadrian quickly grew bored of just sitting there, he hadn’t really brought anything for the train ride and the books in his trunk he had already read.

He gazed out the window, eyes moving from family to family. The Malfoy’s were off in a corner, talking to Draco in what he assumed were hushed voices. Moving on from them, he eventually settled on the group of redheads. 

The large woman looked to be coddling her daughter, telling her that she couldn't get on the train. She looked at the twins, her face quickly turning into one of pride. She talked for a moment before the twins looked at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes before turning back to her. Her voice raised loud enough for him to hear. “Now, you two,” cue glare. “I don’t want any owl telling me about how you went and blew up a toilet or went and -”

The twins just nodded their head, not even letting her finish as they turned around and boarded the train.

Hadrian looked back to the wall in front of him, the amusing display was done for the day. 

His mind wandered off for a few minutes before being rudely interrupted when the door crashed open. 

The youngest redheaded boy stood there, not looking ashamed in the least. “Anyone else sitting in here? Everywhere else is full.”

“Yes, someone is sitting there, no the rest of the train is not full and no you may not sit in here.” Hadrian directed a small glare at the boy. He was loud and most likely an obnoxious brat. Hadrian wanted nothing to do with that. At all.

The boy attempted to glare before slamming the door shut, presumably to find somewhere else to sit. 

At exactly 11 o'clock, the train started moving, steadily gaining speed.

It could’nt of been more than thirty minutes when the door was knocked on. 

“Come in.”

The twins and dreadlocks boy were standing at the door grinning like loons.

“Twin one,” nod in his direction. “Twin two,” nod. “And dreadlocks. What can I do for you?”

If at all possible, their smiles got bigger. “We heard from Ickle Ronniekins that the boy in this compartment was mean to him. We came to thank you,” twin one spoke.

Hadrian smiled a little. “Anything else?”

“Cant seem to find anyone who wants to sit with us. Lee has a box you see, and inside is his furry little friend.” 

“Ah yes, Dreadlocks tarantula. You may sit with me if you don’t mind my friends.” Hadrian said, nodding to the spot next to him.

The twins glanced at each other. “We think ickle firstie, that we’ll get along splendidly.”

“I’m Fred,“ twin one held out his hand to shake.

His twin followed along, “I'm George.”

Harry stared at them, really looking. He shook ‘Fred’s’ hand, “Nice to meet you George.” He moved onto the other twin, “Fred.”

Lee chuckled before extending his hand. “Ickle firstie has got you there. Name’s-”

“Lee. I know, heard it when we were on the platform.” He finished, shaking the offered hand.

The door was closed behind them as they went to sit down across from him. 

“I’m Hadrian. Hadrian Potter.”

Their eyes widened, gaze shifting up to where that damned scar was.

He scowled.

“Sorry,” Fred said, looking abashed.

The air turned awkward. No one talked, not knowing what to say.

Lee ended up speaking first. “So… What are their names?”

Hadrians hand went over to the bundle of animals at his side, picking each one up to show. “This one is Sephitis and this one,” he paused for a moment, picking up the other snake. “This one is Terryal. Would you like to hold them?”

The twins nodded eagerly.

He handed each twin a snake, showing them how to hold them properly before sitting down to pick up the kitten.

“This is Terisita. These three are my familiars. I have an owl as well, Min-Jee. She’s headed to Hogwarts, figured I’d let her stretch her wings.”

Hadrian absentmindedly soothed Terisita. Her fur was standing slightly on edge, not thrilled with what was happening.

The compartment fell silent again. Everyone played with an animal in their lap, or just stared out the window.

At half past twelve, a clunk-clank was heard coming down the hall. Everyone looked towards the door as it opened.

An elderly women with dimples and a kind smile greeted them. “Anything off the trolley dears?”

“Two acid pops, one Bertie bott’s every flavor beans, thirty blood pops, one chocolate cauldron, one chocolate skeleton, one fizzing whizz bees, one peppermint toad, and four pumpkin pasties.”

She blinked a couple times before handing the candies over. “That’ll be two galleons, three sickles, and ten knuts.”

He handed her the money and she closed the door with a have a good year at Hogwarts.

Hadrian grabbed the acid and blood pops out of the pile and shoved them in his trunk for later. 

He looked the candy over again before grabbing the mint frog, the chocolate cauldron, and the chocolate skeleton and sitting down.

Glancing up at his companions before opening the chocolate skeleton and grabbing the femur. 

“If you want something, grab it.”

They ate in silence for over an hour, all silently agreeing to eat the Bertie Botts a couple hours before they reach Hogwarts.

A comfortable silence fell over the compartment, the only sound being quiet breathing. 

They were three and a half hours away from their destination when the door opened again. A bushy-haired, buck-toothed muggle-born stood there. A hand on her hip and the other on the ‘I lost my toad’ boy.

“Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost his.” Her voice was already getting on his nerves. The bossy little muggle-born continued, “I’m Hermione Granger. Nobody in my family has ever gotten a letter. It was such a surprise for us when my letter arrived. I was pleased of course. I’ve heard Hogwarts is the very best. I’ve read all the books, learned all the material. I just hope it will be enough.” How she wasn’t out of breath, he didn’t know. “Who are you?”

Hadrian’s eye started twitching, something she seemed to not notice. “Hadrian Potter.”

She seemed to take a deep breath before starting her next spew of words. “Are you really? I know all about you! I got some extra books while school shopping. You’re in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.”

No one spoke. 

“Yes, I know I’m in those books. Don't believe everything you read.”

She looked like he’d just told her that her parents had died. 

“Well, okay.” A few second passed by. ” Do you know what house you’ll be in? I’ve been asking the upper years, I hope I’m in Gryffindor. It sounds the best and I hear Dumbledore was in it, but I think Ravenclaw won't be bad. Anyway, we should go. You four had better change, we’ll be at Hogwarts in a few hours.”

Hadrian bit his lip for a moment, considering the options in front of him. “Neville wait.”

Neville turned around to look at him, fear gracing his features. “Er… Yes?”

“Ms. Granger, why don’t you proceed to look for Neville’s toad and he’ll wait here. He seems rather shaken up about having to meet so many people and this way, you’ll know where we are if you find him.”

Hermione stood there, thinking it over for a moment before nodding and leaving.

Neville stood by the door, looking unsure of where to sit. 

Hadrian patted the seat next to him, closest to the door. “We were about to open a box of Bertie Botts every flavored beans. Would you like to join us?”

Neville nodded, taking the seat offered to him.

He grabbed the box of the seat, opening the top before grabbing a few and passing it to Neville. Neville doing the same before passing it to George.

They sat there, eating beans and making comments and faces about the flavors they got.

Neville was starting to really come out of his shell when he finally asked. “Neville, why are you freaking out?”

Neville stuttered his reply, “I-I’m no-not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“My- my Grans always wanted me to be like my parents. She’s really proud of them but they're at St Mungo’s right now. Bellatrix cursed them into a coma-like state.” He started rubbing his hands together, a nervous tick he’d developed over time.

“I’m not powerful. My family has tried for over a year, hung me out windows, pushed me down stairs. Only when I got dropped out a window and my magic reacted did they know I wasn’t a squib. When I got my letter, she gave me my dad’s wand and said she was so proud. I don’t want to disappoint her,” Neville finished quietly. Not really sure what his new companions would say.

Hadrian exchanged glances with the upper years, trying to decide who would tell him the truth.

Hadrian lost.

He started softly, “Neville?”

“Ya?”

“Your wand, it’s not gonna work for you. It's your dad’s and it’s bonded to him. One thing that creepy old guy was right about was, the wand chooses the wizard. You need your own.”

“Gran won't buy me one.”

“We’ll buy it for you. You're powerful Neville and your family are only holding you back.”

“How do you know?” Neville was shocked, no one had ever said that to him. It was always squib. You’re a squib, Neville.

Hadrian ignored the question, “Neville, when you're sorted, go for Slytherin.”

“Why? I was gonna be in Hufflepuff. It’s what everyone says at least.”

Hadrian gave him a goblin grin. “I’ve decided to take you under my wing.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.” He turned to look at the three sitting across from him. “You three. Teach him your love of pranks. He needs fun and it’ll help him with his confidence.”

“Righto, Mr. Potter.” The three saluted, looking serious before falling back into their seat laughing.

The rest of the ride was loud. Neville was getting along well with the others and looking forward to learning the art of pranks.

Hadrian just sat back in his seat, watching as they all conversed. Yes, he made the right decision on letting them sit with him.

It was around thirty minutes before they reached Hogwarts when they started changing into their school robes.

Everyone grabbed their robes from their trunks and put it on, any clothing they took off was put in for the elves to clean later.

A voice echoed through the entire train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Leave your luggage in the train and it will be waiting in your room when you get there.”

The compartment was quiet for the last five minutes. Trying to enjoy their last moments of quiet before being in a school filled with kids for months.

The remaining candy was taken by those who wanted it. Most of it had already been eaten.

The train slowed to a stop, people pushing each other out of the way on their trip off the train. They stayed in the compartment until it was less crowded in the hall. 

They said they're goodbyes and I’ll see you later and stepped off the train. The twins and Lee going for the second years and up way of getting to the castle and Neville and Hadrian for the giant shouting: “Firs’ years over here!”

The two stood near him, waiting for all their fellow first years to join them.

“C’mon, follow me — any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!”

Trying not to slip on the ground, they slowly made their way through the thick trees in the dark. The moonlight being their only source of light.

“Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant shouted over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The night was filled with a loud “Ooooooh.” 

The path through the trees had opened up to a large black lake. The Castle could be seen overhead, the large windows sparkling in the nights sky.

On the shore of the lake sat many little run down boats, waiting for them to get in.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted, heading for the boat at the front.

Neville and he stayed behind, getting in the last boat, and nobody joined them.

“Everyone in? Right then — FORWARD!”

The small boats moved at once, a slow steady pace across the lake. Hadrian looked at the water, it looked like glass. The moon reflecting off it perfectly.

He could see something huge moving about underneath.

Throwing caution to the wind, he ran his hand in the water, relishing in the feel of the freezing water.

A slimy surface ran across his fingertips before circling his wrist and pulling him down gently.

Hadrian smiled softly, putting more than half his arm in the water. He played for a few minutes before tapping the creature softly, letting it know he needs his hand back. 

When he got his hand back, he shook it to get rid of the excess water and absorbing any left.

“Heads down!” The giant yelled as the boats reached the cliff the castle was on. 

A wall of ivy was at the opening of the cliff, a tunnel lead to the castle.

The boats all docked at the underground harbor. Everyone clambered out of their boats, some more elegantly than others. 

The ground was rocks and pebbles that ground against each other as they walked.

Neville and Hadrian stayed towards the back of the group, not wanting to deal with anyone quite yet.

“Oy, you there! Is this your toad?” The giant yelled, stomping over to them, having already checked that all the boats were empty.

“Trevor!” Neville cried, meeting the giant half way. 

He came back over to Hadrian, content with being near him.

The giant started for the castle, all first years following. The tunnel ended at a smooth, damp patch in front of a large, stone staircase.

They headed up the staircase, stopping in front of the huge, Oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?”

The giant lifted his large fist and knocked three times on the oak door.

The huge door swung open, an older witch with a tight bun and dark blue robes stood in the doorway. Her face was neutral while she looked everyone over. 

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the giant said.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I’ll take them now.”

She pushed the door all the way open, a large entrance hall greeted them. The hall was lit with torches and a large marble staircase sat at the very end, leading to higher floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor and he could hear the hushed voices from the double-door on his right, the rest of the students.

They were lead into a small enclosed room off the hall. Everyone coming in and standing near one another.

Most students glanced around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.”

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” He raised an eyebrow, amused at the order of the houses. “Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked around at them one last time, her gaze staying in places longer than others.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and everyone started talking.

He looked over to Neville before whispering in his ear. “Remember, go to Slytherin.”

The bossy muggle-born could be heard over the rest, asking how they were sorted.

Obnoxious brat answered, “some sort of test. My brother Fred says it hurts. A lot. I’m hoping he was joking.”

He could feel the spirits moving closer to the chamber before they came in.

The groups of students started screaming and trying to get away.

He glanced at them, knowing exactly who each one was before turning back to Neville, not even bothering to pay attention to the staged visit.

“Come along now,” McGonagall’s sharp voice permeated through the room. “The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.”

The ghosts started leaving one by one, their job was done for the year.

“Form a line and follow me,” the statement leaving no room for buts.

Neville and Hadrian waited for everyone to get in line before getting in behind them. The quiet chit chat between them not yet coming to a stop.

They walked out of the chamber and through the double doors the talking was coming through. 

He was mildly impressed with the dining room. Thousands of candles floated through the air, lighting the room up. Four long tables were evenly spaced, the teachers table sat higher up and at the front. Gold diningware was littering the tables, room in the middle for food to appear.

She took them to the front, a small four-legged stool was sitting on the stage, a ragged old hat sat atop it. He couldn't help notice how filthy it looked.

All of the upper years eyes were trained on them, getting a good look at the new first years. The ghost hung around the walls, watching what was happening.

He glanced at the ceiling to find the night sky staring back at him. 

Bush head was loud, even though she was trying to whisper. “Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Hadrian just rolled his eyes.

He glanced at the Gryffindor table, trying to find the twins from earlier. When he spotted them, they gave him a small smirk. Hadrians face mirrored theirs.

He looked at everyone at the dinner table, memorizing who was who instantly.

And it looked like, Snape was already glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth.

Great, fan-fucking-tastic.

And turban. Fuck, that guy had Voldie on the back of his head.

Could the year get any better?

When the hall fell silent, the hats brim lifted up, exposing a cloth like mouth. 

Then it began to sing.

“Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! ”

When the hat finished, the hall burst into cheers and applause. It gave a quick bow before falling still again.

Obnoxious burst out over the others, “it's a hat! I’ll kill Fred!”

The Professor appeared in front of them, a large scroll in her hands. “When I call your name, you will come up and put the hat on, sit and hen he says your house, you are to go sit at that table.”

She glanced at the list, “Abbott, Hannah.”

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled up to the platform, taking the hat from the chair and sitting down. The moment she put the hat on, it fell over her eyes. 

A moment passed by.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The table on the far right burst into cheers, the Fat Lady waved the blushing girl over.

“Bones, Susan.”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted again, the girl following after her friend.

“Boot, Terry.”

“RAVENCLAW!”

The second table from the left clapped, this time, welcoming their newest Raven.

“Brocklehurst, Mandy.”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Brown, Lavender.”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The next moment the table on the far left exploded, deafening the entire hall. He could see the twins jumping around, a welcome falling from their lips.

“Bulstrode, Millicent.”

“SLYTHERIN!”

The table politely clapped for their newest member. 

“Finch-Flethcy, Justin.”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Time went on and he quickly noticed how some of the students only needed seconds to go to a house while others needed minutes.

“Granger, Hermione.”

Bushy all but ran to the stool and shoved the hat on her head.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

She had a pleased grin as she walked to her table.

When Neville’s name was called, he made sure to remind him, Slytherin.

The hat remained on his head for a couple minutes, a determined scowl was all the students could see.

“SLYTHERIN!”

The hall fell silent. 

Nevile walked over to his new house, a small smile was aimed at Hadrian as he passed.

The blond headed ponce swaggered up to the stool, the hat barely touching him before shouting: “SLYTHERIN!”

Ponce looked pleased as he went to sit with brute one and brute two. 

Not many people were left. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne."

McGonagall fell silent for a moment before saying, “Potter, Harry.”

He stayed silent as he walked up to the hat ignoring the whispers that broke out around the hall and the way blondies jaw dropped.

The last thing he saw before he saw nothing but black was all of the students staring, trying to see what their so called Savior looked like.

“Hmm,” a small voice greeted him. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, talents, potential and an excellent mind. And what’s this power of yours? Ah, and the Master of Death. You will be great someday, Mr. Potter. And the people you’ve decided to let in will blossom under you. Where shall I put you? Your equal parts everything but… Slytherin looks to be your best option. And you've already sent Mr. Longbottom to that house. Do not worry Mr. Potter, I will be sure to send any of your chosen to Slytherin.” 

The hat went quiet and he could almost hear as every student readied themselves for his placement.

“You'll do amazingly in SLYTHERIN!”

The hall got even quieter. Who knew that could happen?

He could almost feel the hole being burned into his skull as he lifted the hat off his head.

The red head looked to be foaming at the mouth, muttering how the Savior couldn't be in the house of the snakes. Before blanching at the realization that he’d met Potter on the train earlier. 

He slowly made his way to sit next to Neville, taking note of the glares being sent to him before he even sat down.

He’d have to fix that.

The spaces near Neville were completely vacant, no one wanting to sit near the light squib. 

He sat in the seat across from him, his hands folded in his lap before turning his attention to the rest of the sorting.

“Thomas, Dean.”

The Gryffindor table exploded in applause, the boy walking to the table and sitting with the other first years.

“Weasley, Ronald.”

The moment the hat graced his head the hat screamed out: “GRYFFINDOR!”

The boy almost ran to his seat, immediately being welcome and congratulated by family.

“Zabini, Blaise.”

“SLYTHERIN!”

McGonagall rolled up her scroll before grabbing the hat and stool and dragged them out of the way. 

Dumbledore got to his feet, the twinkle in his eyes dimming slightly when he looked at Hadrian.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”

He sat back down in his chair before the hall started clapping.

Hadrian was a bit worried for the old man's sanity.

He shot a look at Neville, raising an eyebrow with an amused quirk of his lips.

Neville looked like he was trying to hold in laughs at the look.

The table filled with food. The Hufflepuffs took their time at grabbing some, the Ravenclaws were a bit like Slytherin with their manners and Gryffindor threw manners to the wind.

Harry silently added some food to his plate, using the correct utensils to eat and wiping his mouth after every other bite.

He enjoyed his food, silently thanking the elves. 

His drink refilled when empty and the food was ever so good. Neville looked to be enjoying his meal too.

Dessert was a small slice of cake and when he set his fork down, everything but his cup disappeared.

Neville finished around the same time, so they took the offered time to discuss something they had seen in the Quibbler that morning.

When the food was gone, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.” What are we, pets? ”I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.”

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

He looked them over again, the twinkle brightening at every student.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.”

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.” 

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

The hall fell silent, many taking in what he had just said.

Hadrian looked towards Neville again, his face clearly reading, what the fuck?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The old man cried.

Hadrian glanced at the other teachers, their smiles becoming rather strained.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, a long gold ribbon flew out, forming the words to the song.

“Everyone pick their favorite tune!”

Hadrian grimaced slightly before willing magical earplugs in both Neville and his ears. 

No need to willingly suffer.

“And off we go!”

The school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please, 

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees, 

Our heads could do with filling 

With some interesting stuff,

For now, they're bare and full of air, 

Dead flies and bits of fluff, 

So teach us things worth knowing, 

Bring back what we've forgot, 

just do your best, we'll do the rest, 

And learn until our brains all rot.”

The twins song ended last, their choice of a tune being the funeral march. 

Dumbledore looked glad to conduct the last few lines.

When everyone finished, everyone clapped, Dumbledore being the loudest.

Hadrian groaned again.

Neville shot him a thankful look. He wanted to know but Hadrian was so nice and he didn’t want to ruin that.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin’s followed the Prefect through the corridors leading to the dungeons, taking note of all he saw on the way.

It was a while before they came to a stop. A door with no handle sat in front of them, a picture of a guy with a beard sat.

“Password.”

“Aristocrat.”

The door slid open, a large, dark room with a fireplace and candles lighting it, glared back at them.

“All first years, find a seat!” One of the seventh years stated, looking ready to hex you if you didn’t listen.

Neville and Hadrian found a seat near the shining black staircase.

“Professor Snape will not be in the dorm until next week. He will spend this time finishing any potion he has.” She took a breath, “you are to do it yourself unless you need absolute help or its schoolwork. We are Slytherin, we don't accept anything less than your best.”

She glared at all the firsties, trying to scare them.

When she caught his eye, he raised an eyebrow, amused with her antics.

She paused in her tracks before continuing. “Outside these walls, you STAND TOGETHER. Gryffindor despises us and the other houses aren’t always fond of either of us.”

He was most definitely amused by this. She obviously meant that, yes we have two of the lights, but you don’t show that you hate them. That stays IN the dorm.

“Four to a room. You are Slytherin, and that means being responsible enough to room with whoever you want. Up those stairs you will find hallways, each door has a piece of parchment stuck to the wall and a quill hanging there as well. Write your name and only your writing will be excepted.”

“The password changes every second week, make sure to check the board on your way out.”

“Now off to bed. Breakfast starts at 7. Be there before 7:30.”

Neville and he wandered to the top of the stairs, the hallway was relatively empty, the upper years already in their room.

They went to the end of the hall, the door at the far end seemed perfect.

The parchment was old. Older than all the others, looking like it hadn’t been changed in years.

He quickly scribbled his name at the top of the page before handing the quill to Neville.

The door was pushed open, a small living room greeted them. There were five doors, one labeled library and two had their names next to the door.

Neville said his good night before going to his room. 

Hadrian went back to the door, trailing his finger over the door and wall, spelling it so nothing bad could happen to anything of theirs or them.

Hadrian closed his bedroom door behind him, quickly making it password protected.

Parseltongue. Comes in handy.

His trunk was on the far right wall, in front of the chest of drawers.

He opened his trunk, letting his animals out and setting the owl cage on top of the chest of drawers.

His clothing was quickly put away, his books placed in the small bookshelf in the middle of the wall.

His book bag was placed against a leg of the desk, near the door.

A large black, plush rug sat in the middle of the room, a queen sized canopy bed sitting in the middle of it. Silver and green satin sheets lined it.

The small pet bed was set under the bed and all his toiletries in the bathroom.

When everything was out, he shoved the trunk under the chest of drawers and started getting ready for bed.

Around 11 o’clock, he slid under the covers, falling asleep instantly.


End file.
